Forum:Grace Ferrell
These are the standard sorting questions for all manner of characters on Skyfall Aftermath. They are designed to be answered in character unless otherwise stated. 1. What is your full legal name? Birth Name : Graziella Valentina Fausto Legal Name : Grace Ferrell 2. What citizenship(s) do you hold? USA 3. Give any titles, academic, personal or political, or military rank that you have acquired. N/A 4. If appropriate, please include a summary of your last psych evaluation from your previous position. ( No Psych Evaluation Given) 5. Please list your three greatest strengths, and three most limiting drawbacks. Strengths - Appearance, Determination, Confidence Drawbacks - Judgmental, Aggressive, Deceptive 6. Where do you see yourself in five years? (80-100 words please) In five years time I plan to continue the dismantlement of the organisations and agencies that look good in the eye of the public while keeping their "dirty hands" in the dark. The same agencies that once hired my biological mother and father, the same organisations that slaughtered my family. There is no place in the world for those who turn to others to do what they cannot be bothered to. I will bring to light what the little people truly work for and what those considered upper crust do when they think that no one is watching. 7. Give us a little bit of history about you. I was born in the US of A on the 31st of August to Vicente and Lucrecia Fausto. My mother and father met in Portugal, my mother Lucrecia was an office mouse (Squint) and my father Vaughn was a former field agent. It is because of them I am the way that I am, my father was a man like no other, his only weakness was my mother and I. When we became too much of a liability and eventually got him killed my mother literally snapped and went on a rampage. She used her computer skills to track down the men (and women) who were responsible for the death of my father. She too eventually died, as everyone does, but not before she dosed the woman who ordered us dead with Epinephrine simulating a heart attack. Friends of my mother and father made the decision to take in a pre teen orphan who knew far more then she should, carrying the weight of her dead parents on her shoulders. They thought they could hide all that they knew ... they were wrong. They were also stupid enough to keep all of their private and personal information where it was easily accessible to me, and I put it use. It didn't matter if it been purposely made illegible to the untrained eye, I read code like most people read books. How else would I know how my father died and what my mother did? 8.What is your requested code name? N/A 9. What weapons are you familiar with? Guns *HK USP Compact Tactical .45 ACP (equipped with a SureFire flashlight) *HK USP Tactical 9mm Martial Arts *Capoeira *Juijitsu (very little) Computers (A computer is not a weapon but can be effectively used as one with the right knowledge) *All operating systems 10.Which, if any (one absolute maximum), restricted ability do you possess? Photographic Memory OOC (Out Of Character) Questions What type of char do you want this to be, and are they affiliated to any major organisation(s)? If so, which? None - I would like this character to be Rogue How regularly will you (as a user) be able to participate in roleplay here, do you feel? Every other day more or less What (UTC) time zone are you in? UTC - 08:00 hour (Pacific) Category:Agent Approval